Encounter
by mindFREQ
Summary: Bonnie spends time trying to figure out exactly what she is, and instead encounters someone who already seems to know. One-shot. Can this even be classified as a "Romance"...? No idea. Pretty much D/B, though.


**A/N: **So I'm a little anxious (by "a little", I mean "a helluva LOT") for Damon and Bonnie to have a scene together in the Vampire Diaries. They didn't even get a proper introduction scene together? wtf? How are we supposed to witness the stars in their eyes when they first looked at each other? MY GOD, THE STARS. HOW DARE YOU, WRITERS. I couldn't sleep even when 2:00am hit, so I decided to write something to help pass the time. 2.5 hours later, here's the product of that.

I don't own anything. I wish I did, though. If I did, Damon and Bonnie would've totally met by now and were already thinking of having pretty, supernatural babies with each other. Just kidding. (Not really.) Mmkay. I've babbled enough (I _always_ do that! Ugh.)

**---**

**ENCOUNTER ;**

It was getting ridiculous. She was getting swamped with homework, and mid-terms, not to mention Caroline was riding her ass about cheerleading practice; but for the last three weeks, her mind was clouded over with the strangest things. Death, blood, dark clouds... _or was it fog?_ She went to visit her grandmother last week to talk about it, and all the woman could talk about was witchcraft. _I mean, what she says all makes sense, but... that stuff just doesn't exist, does it? It can't! This is Mystic Falls, not Hogwarts._

She looked at her surroundings, not believing her own thoughts for a second. It was around 9:30 and she was in the library's basement -- the section with all the "forbidden" literature and documents. The school board had voted against having these books easily accessible to the students ten years ago. Bonnie didn't see why they should have a problem with any of it, but now that she found out she could possibly be a witch, she kind of understood. _Who knows what other Halloween character is wandering around in this town?_ She furrowed her brows in concentration as she fingered through the spines of the books that lined the extensive shelf in front of her. She needed to know from another source that what her grandmother was saying is true; that there had, in fact, been other people like her... having premonitions and seeing things that shouldn't be seen. She had half an hour to find _something_.

_Voodoo.. Wicca.. Tarot.._ she sighed, moving up a little quicker. She was getting restless. _Shamanism & Seid_--

"Bonnie," a voice said behind her. She jumped, grabbing onto the book before turning and meeting a set of sky blue eyes. "Right?"

"Uhh... yeah," she replied cautiously. It was Stefan's brother. _What was his name again?_

"Damon," he said simply, giving her a nod.

_Right. How did he...?_

The corner of his mouth quirked upward, and he started walking towards her. "We weren't formally introduced at Elena's last weekend."

He held out his hand and Bonnie stared at it warily. She remembered the last time she touched a Salvatore. A moment ticked by and with a chuckle, Damon said, "See... me sticking out my hand like this means that I'm initiating this thing called a 'handshake'. It's a fairly simple concept, really; you just --"

"Right..." she said, shaking her head and giving his hand a quick shake with her free one.

"You've said that twice already," he smirked again.

Bonnie instinctively raised an eyebrow. She'd only said it once. Out loud. The other time was in her head. He couldn't possibly have heard that. "W-What are you doing here, anyway?" She wasn't getting a good feeling from this guy. His aura was all messed up.

He merely shrugged. "Just checking out the town... getting familiar with the place again. I haven't been here in _ages_." He was now pacing next to her, and he stepped in front of her, running his fingers across the books as she was doing earlier. He looked at each one carefully. "What brings you here?"

"Studying," she blurted out. "Uh... History report."

"I think this is the kind of thing you're looking for," he said, gently pulling the book about Shamanism from her hand and replacing it with a book about the Salem Witch Trials.

Bonnie's eyes widened slightly. "How did you...? I mean, yeah maybe. Thanks."

"I prefer Salem Witches to Shamans, as well," he mused, slightly hitching up an eyebrow. He seemed to be studying her. "They're much more powerful."

"They are," she agreed, albeit defensively. She took a slow step backward.

"You know, it's funny that I ran into you here," he said slowly, continuing his scrutinizing of the library books. "I see a lot of Elena, you know, her being with my brother and all. And I see plenty of Caroline," he smirked, turning his head to look at her with a cocky grin, "plenty."

Bonnie rolled her eyes. He went back to absentmindedly playing with the ancient books.

"But I've yet to really be in your company. You three are kind of a trio, aren't you? _BFF's_, or whatever you kids call it these days," he said teasingly.

"Since the first grade..." she replied with no humour in her voice. Only suspicion. "Why, you getting sick of Caroline already?"

He let out a hearty, amused laugh. "I won't tell if you won't."

Bonnie didn't say anything, she just watched him curiously. He was so casual and... relaxed. It made her uneasy. But at the same time, amazingly fascinated.

"No, really, she's a great girl. But to think, if it had been _Caroline_ that left the grill first, I would've probably gone home with _you_," he said, giving her a smile. Even with the dim lighting, it was dazzling.

Bonnie had to blink several times in a row to get her concentration back. Then his words sunk in. "What makes you think I would've gone home with you in the first place?"

He looked at her amusedly. He looked her square in the eyes, pulling himself a little closer to her standing form. "I can be _very_ persuasive."

She felt his gaze boring into her; she couldn't look away, and for reasons unknown, she felt like _actually_ dropping the book she was fumbling with and running off with him to a more secluded place to do some very naughty things. _Wait_, she thought, snapping out of it. _What the hell am I saying? I don't even know this guy!_

She heard Damon let out a slight huff, and he blinked, annoyed, as if he knew at that instant that she rejected him. His grin was back in an instant, however.

"Guess I can't win 'em all, right?" He said, his breath on her cheek. He leaned closer to her ear. "Not _yet_, anyway."

"Okay, I'm not really getting all the cryptic messages here, Damon."

She watched his smirk broaden over his flawless features when she said his name.

"You're a _very_ precious specimen, Bonnie," he said, raking his eyes over her entire body, unashamed. His eyes lingered on her neck.

"How so?" She challenged, and his eyes snapped back up to hers, smiling like he was harboring some huge secret.

"You know why," he wiggled his eyebrows at her. "You're... _different_. Special." With one last smirk, he turned and walked away, leaving her, once again, alone in the dusty section of the library.

_Well that was creepy_, she shuddered after she was sure he was gone... and after a few minutes of trying to calm her heartbeat. She gripped the book and walked quicker than usual towards the stairs.

She could have sworn she heard that same amused laugh from earlier somewhere in the back of her head just then.

**FIN.**

_Yes, not a big deal or anything. Just something I wrote up in a bout of insomnia. I get those a lot. Hope you enjoyed it, nonetheless.  
_


End file.
